brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics
LEGO DC Universe Comics is a DC Comics Video Game released in 2014. It is based on the comic books from the DC Universe. Half of the game is based on an original plot, and the other half is made up of bonus levels. Description Lex Luthor is carrying out an evil plan to win the next election! Using Superman's DNA, Luthor has created Superboy. Where is Superboy's place? Will he join the Justice League or will he wreak havoc and destroy Metropolis along with Superman? Fight against several villains with both the Justice League and Teen Titans. Explore and play as over 100 different superheroes and supervillains in the huge comic-based city of Metropolis. After playing 10 levels from the original plot, also play through another 10 bonus levels featuring several memorable comic book moments. Plot (Original Plot) The game starts out with Superman arriving at the crashed Kryptonian ship in the mountains seeking further training from his father, Jor-El, because he claimed that his last fight with Doomsday was a little rusty. After training a little bit, Zod Agents came and invaded the ship. Kal-El and Jor-El escaped, but waiting for them on the outside was General Zod's Black Zero Ship. A battle began, Superman vs Zod. In the end, Jor-El was killed a second time by Zod, but Zod, too, was defeated. The battle hadn't been over yet though, as a plane rose from above and captured Superman. In a beach in Hawaii, King Shark rises from the water to attack to people there. Just in time, Superboy arrived and fought King Shark, with Aquaman also coming to help. For the people's sake, they brought the fight underwater. There, Mera came to help out. Finally, they defeated King Shark. Aquaman then questioned the existence of Superboy, and he explained how Lex Luthor had created him with the DNA of Superman. Shocked, Aquaman told Mera to look after Atlantis while he went on a "business trip" with Superboy. Aquaman and Superboy broke into LexCorp. Seeming to immediately trigger an alarm, LexBots attacked them. Superman joined them after a bit. After a long battle, they reached a large room where Bizarro approached them. They realized that Superboy wasn't Luthor's only Superman recreation. After defeating Bizarro, Lex, flying away in his plane, hit them with a missile of kryptonite and captured Superboy. Weakened, the heroes could not follow Lex Luthor. While flying away in his plane, Lex Luthor decided to fire missiles at the Teen Titans Tower. Inside, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy decided to rush to the roof. On their way there, they were attacked by more LexBots. Once they reached the roof, they immediately trapped Lex's plane. Emerging from the plane, Captain Cold battled the Teen Titans. Captain Cold was defeated, but Lex Luthor once again got away. Commissioner Gordon and the rest of his police were investigating the crime when Batman suddenly arrived and questioned the situation. After explaining everything, there was a sudden robbery at Wayne Enterprises. Batman and Robin rushed to the scene of the crime. The Flash had also shown up at the crime. They saw Reverse Flash, and so Flash fought with him. At the end of the duel, Reverse Flash defeated, but Batman pointed out that there was strangely a large hole in the street outside. Batman, Robin, and The Flash entered the hole into the sewers. On the wall, they noticed a writing that read "Grodd". They investigated further along, and eventually found something unexpected. While a shadow disappeared in the distance, Killer Croc attacked the heroes with the assistance of his henchmen. Swamp Thing then arrived and defeated Killer Croc. Batman, Robin, and The Flash escaped the sewers and immediately went to the police department to interrogate Reverse Flash. However, Cyborg rudely came and interrupted with important information. Back at the Teen Titans Tower, Cyborg showed everyone how he had been tracking Lex Luthor. He explained that Luthor was heading straight towards the President Elections in Metropolis. Afterwards, Batman, Robin, The Flash, Starfire, and Beast Boy went to the Gotham Docks. After setting up the Batboat, they went off into the ocean. On their journey, they encountered The Penguin in his submarine, attacking them. By splitting up, the heroes defeated him. At the docks in Metropolis, Batman, Robin, The Flash, Starfire, and Beast Boy met up with Aquaman and Superman. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor had already begun his speech. Backstage, The Flash, Starfire, and Beast Boy stopped a few LexBots. Back on stage, Luthor introduced the audience to Superboy. Lex explained how he had created Superboy to save the world. To this, the people cheered. But then Superman flew onto the stage and told everyone all of the bad things Lex had done. Now everyone turned against Luthor. Angered, Lex Luthor put on some armor, and fought both Superman and Superboy. They easily defeated him, but then Luthor's large mech arrived, and he quickly got in control of it. Batman and Robin then joined the fight. During the duel, The Mech blasted Superman far away with a large amount of kryptonite. Eventually, Lex Luthor was finally defeated. Batman, Robin, and Superboy rushed to find Superman. They found Superman in the Daily Planet, weakened and being held by Gorilla Grodd (Wearing the helmet stolen from Wayne Enterprises). Just in time, Wonder Woman came and slashed Grodd with her sword, freeing Superman. Gorilla Grodd began a rampage through the Daily Planet building. The heroes followed him to the roof, where Grodd held the planet, ready to throw at someone. After a battle, Grodd only fell off the roof to the ground, also getting crushed by the planet. His helmet, however, flew away freely. Lex immediately grabbed what had fallen in front of him. He used Grodd's helmet to mind control Superboy, using him to wreak havoc among the streets. Superman tried to stop him, but he was still too weak from the blast of kryptonite. Batman called Green Lantern from his BatPhone at once. Green Lantern entered through his very own created door, and then swooped Superman and Wonder Woman into another door. They arrived at the Fortress of Solitude, but Superboy had secretly come, too. After the other heroes held Superboy off, Superman was finally able to restore his powers. Superman immediately attacked Superboy, and Green Lantern brought them back to Metropolis. After a very long and intense duel, Lex Luthor had finally lost his control over Superboy. The city was saved. In the end, you see every villain in prison, along with Lex Luthor now being put into prison. In the after credits scene, Joker is seen attempting to break into LexCorp. Joker looked through indestructible glass on an indestructible wall to see a room with kryptonite. He placed his hand on a scanning panel that would unlock the door. It didn't work. Hub The hub is the massive city of Metropolis, larger than any other Metropolis in any other game. In Metropolis you collect gold bricks, character and vehicle tokens, and save citizens in peril. Characters There's a total of 100 playable characters. Unlocked in Story Mode Unlocked in Bonus Levels Unlocked to Buy in Story Mode Unlocked to Buy in Bonus Levels Unlocked to Buy in Free Roam Levels There are 10 original plot levels and 10 bonus levels, with there being a total of 20 levels. Original Plot Bonus Levels Notes * A sequel was made years later. Pre-Order Bonus Gallery Dc-heroes_kindlephoto-98100856.jpg|Pre-Cover RATE What would you rate this DC Universe custom? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games